


Devils playlist

by cancsn



Category: Voltron - Fandom, vld - Fandom
Genre: Bi, F/M, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cancsn/pseuds/cancsn
Summary: Lance plays his playlist and all ways finds himself running into Keith experiencing a similar situation with him to the song he’s listening to.





	1. INTRO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well

_Lance was a brown haired Latino male who was the type of kid at school who was labeled as a try hard popular kid, he was the type who would try his best to make a fool of himself just so the girls could laugh or even yet notice him. The boy was usually shut down by the girls he asked out, Lance usually preferred it as a hate love or the girl was too scared to go out with him due to his “big popularity” at the school. Lance was actually a big track nerd and usually spent his time away from flirting with the girls at school by hanging out with his friends, Hunk and Pidge. Hunk was a straight A student as well as Pidge, Hunk really didn’t wanna play sports and would rather cook and bake for charities and other things he could do for his school or other places. Pidge was a nerdy non binary baby, usually helping Lance or should I say doing Lance’s homework for money because they were a bum. Pidge occasionally hung out with the trio but also the volleyball team captain, Allura. Enough about the characters that would rarely be mentioned lets get onto the good stuff, Keith Kogane. He was a pastey Texan bad boy, usually out and about with Shiro. Keith was seen as a rival of Lance, they fought over the dumbest things mostly because Lance would suddenly bring the small things to him and suddenly they’d be fighting. Shiro was almost the dad of Keith, he was the baseball captain with Keith tagged along on his team. Lets get onto the story line shall we?_

  
_Lance finally woke up after being taunted by his alarm clock for a few minutes, he checked the time noticing he wasn’t late this time, he took his time to get dressed and groomed himself in the bathroom mirror for nearly an hour before his mother called down for him. The brown haired boy grabbed his bag and quickly shuffled down stairs to kiss his mama goodbye. “mi chico, te amo” his mother huffed against her sons softly sun kissed freckles as she gave him a litter kisses, “¡te amo mamá!” The boy whined, hugging his mother tightly before rushing out the door. He brushed some of his hair out of the way as he pressed ear buds into his ear, playing a throwback playlist he made from mostly the 2000s. The playlist shuffled and started to play somebody told me by the killers, he rocked out and swayed his hips as he walked to school, waving at some passing by girls across the street. “Hey ladies~” he finger gunned over to the pair and started to frown, noticing the two were giggling to themselves and starting to walk faster. He shrugged it off to himself and suddenly he arrived at school, he walked in with a grin of excitement to see what would come of today. Soon enough he caught a girls glaze, locked into it he continued to walk, not watching where he was going once he turned his head back to his own direction he caught a glimpse of dark black hair before he tumbled onto the ground._


	2. GIRLFRIEND

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really don’t wanna write the summary just read it

__

Once the tan boy opened his ocean blue eyes he saw a blurred figure, his sight finally settled seeing Keith right ontop of him, his arms pinning him to the ground. “What the hell-“ Lance sputtered, wiggling his hips to get him off. “Wait-“ The raven haired boy softly muttered, his eyes wide as he stared up seeing many girls with phones, snapping photos of the scene. “Lance has a boyfriend that looks like a girl!” One of the girls squealed, while she swayed her hips in excitement. Lance’s face went crimson red, feeling something pressing against his crotch. “What the hell..is that.” The flustered boy softly whispered under his breath, “Shut up- just wait-“ the pale boy groaned as he slowly developed a tint of red on his cheeks. Lance lifted his head, looking at the bulge that was currently pressed against his private area before he threw his head back in shock, praying for god. The bell rang and the girls started to one by one run off the class, giggling. Once the hall was empty Keith quickly stood up and covered his pants with his leather jacket he had in his locker. Lance sat up and covered his face in embarrassment, “What the fuck?” He whines softly. The pale boy infront of him crossed his arms and gave out a rude smirk that would leave any horny teen shivering, “Well you’re the dumbass who ran into me.” He growled, tapping his foot. “You’re the one who got hard ontop of me!” The Latino boy shouted as he quickly stood up.” His soft chocolate hair pushed into his face, “What was that even about, you got a kink for pushing pretty boys on the ground?” The rude boy placed his hand on the boys soft brown skin and leaned into his ear “Maybe I do, but you seemed to like it..” he softly whispered and pulled away quickly, pointing at Lance’s skin tight pants which revealed a bulge. The now hard teen boy ran into the bathroom that was near the water fountain. The mysterious boy walked out of the school and started to head back home, “a boyfriend that looks like a girlfriend, huh?” He hummed to himself.

Lance sat in a stall and whined, staring at his pants. He pulled them down, huffing softly at the sight. As his song started to end he realized what the girl finally said, comparing it to the song. He shook his head in disbelief, perhaps it was a misunderstanding. The blue ocean eyes took in the sight of his now unclothed cock, he pulled his phone out and turned the playlist off. He pulled up a porn sight, and started to stroke his cock. But this time he felt dissatisfied, he didn’t want to watch a girl. He clicked on an ad that caught his attention “Go Live and get your mind to go crazy!” It read and suddenly he found a interest of doing it, he always joked about becoming a porn star but maybe he could. He clicked a icon of a camera and added some tags, he quietly placed his phone on the toilet paper holder and began to beat himself off, watching viewers flood in with comments that made him shiver. One of the comments read “finger yourself.” That one caused Lance to feel good, he never did it before but he heard it felt good from other people. He placed his dainty finger in his mouth and began to suck on it. The comments blew up as he slowly pressed his middle finger inside of himself. A soft moan left his mouth, as he stroked his cock faster. He watched the comments fill with things the viewers would want to do to him. He pressed another finger inside of him, softly whining as he thrusted his fingers a bit faster. He read the comments, with his moans flying everywhere. Finally he came, he huffed softly and removed his fingers from himself. “God fuck..” he whined before waving goodbye and ending the live. He turned his phone off and wiped the cum from his hand and on his stomach. He pulled his pants up and quickly walked outside of the school, almost running home. “¡Mamá!” He shouted “Estoy en casa, estaba enfermo.” He put his bag down, and ran upstairs, into his room. “¿Podrías sacar a tu hermano de la escuela más tarde?” His mother yelled from downstairs in the kitchen. “¡Sí Mamá!” He replied, falling into his bed. 


End file.
